Empathic Adventures IV: The Ties that Bind
by eclispe2025
Summary: So the Adventure wish Ash and his Girls has ended. but the journey of his children and the Next generation has only just begun. here is the next chapter in the Empathic Adventures series.


Empathic Adventure IV: The Ties that Bind

Alright everyone, I know you are probably thinking why the fuck is this guy posting something that is so far down in the future that we don't even know what's gone on at the point. Well I'll tell you, this is just a sneak peak at what's to come, I'll put out maybe 2 or 3 chapters and then return back to EA II, I just felt inspired to write this as EA II is coming a bit slow atm. Another question I know I'm probably gonna hear is what if stuff changes between then and now? Well ill answer that. Just about everything up to this point has already been planned in a pretty damn good outline so a lot of things might change, but it will be small things, stuff that won't affect the material said here. And if it does, well I'll make adjustments as needed. But for now, this is how it is, you will see things you probably expected or didn't expect, but I will try to make everything as detailed as possible but try to limit any confusion that may rear it's ugly head later.

Also due to the size of the family I might need a little help with the design and overall look to each character, at least the kids. If anyone wishes to contribute ANY ideas or designs feel free to submit them, all credit will be given where appropriate.

And since I'm on the topic of family I have one thing I wish to say about the poll. CAN ANY OF YOU PEOPLE WHO VOTED READ?! If those of you who checked the options saw on the second bullet to add someone else and voted on it, but failed to give me any indication of who you wanted to add. (which since I failed to get any messages is all of you). I'm adding two people to the harem and only two, as you will see in this chapter. If you don't know who she is look it up on bulbapedia. In the XY series of the anime she has told only one other person about this crush and this person already has a crush on Ash. So if you watch the anime you should know exactly whom I am referring to. No more changes will be made as this list is, at last, finalized and no more will be added. But none the less I have planned how to include them and both will be around Ash's age before the jump back in time training, adding three years to him.

Now for the good part. I don't own Pokémon, but boy do I wish I did, as there would be so many things I would change… anyways the only things I do own are the characters created for this story, (all of Ash's kids as well as any OC Pokémon I came up with). Please read and review, rate, critique, etc… so I know how I'm doing and how I can improve, I can't read minds people, so stop assuming I can! Also, last thing I promise, if you have ideas for Pokémon for someone to catch (or just ideas in general), please give me the details and why. (and don't just give me some bull shit reason, cause I'll reject it on the spot.)

Original Author: SSJ04Mewtwo

Maintaining Author: Eclipse2025

Assistants: Naito_Writer, Perfect_Oblivion

"Speech"

'_Thought, Aura speech or Telepathy'_

'(Pokéspeech)'

"[Translated stuff]"

Chapter 142: The Start of A New Chapter

XXX

Following many years after the Events of Empathic Adventures III...

"Orion, Ai?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Can you please roundup the rest of the family please? Dinner is ready." Ash orders making mental notes in his mind.

"Sure dad, Ai if you will take the inside I'll take the outside." Orion says looking down on his sister.

"Sure!" Ai replies cheerfully

The two split up and proceed to complete the requested task, within minutes a figurative stampede can be heard as the families' multitude of young people swarm the backyard.

The older women of the house walkup slowly behind them.

"Dad, everyone but Sarah and Isabelle are present." Orion comments

"That's alright, I've already sent word to your grandparents. Now before we begin eating everyone roll call!"

"Orion, is present!"

"Ai, is here!"

"Seiji, is present."

"I am here as well my love, and all the Pokémon are accounted for and eating." Anabel says standing behind her three kids.

"And the battle tower?"

"Scott has had very little worthwhile trainers to allow through so he will contact us when someone does." Anabel replies while helping to put things on the table.

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Adriana is here daddy!"

"Sapphire is here too, daddy!"

"I am here as well dad." Kate replies rather non chantly.

"No need to worry about me Ash, I am here and everyone's school work is coming along perfectly." Dawn replies happily standing behind her three daughters.

"Alright I'll bite who's having trouble?" Ash replies taking a look back at Dawn.

"Well, perhaps we can discuss that after lunch. But how did…"

"Dawn darling you are only ever cheerful if someone is struggling or has done something outstanding, and I have yet to hear joyous screams come from that part of the house all day."

"Oh… right…" Dawn replies scratching the back of her head nervously

"Okay, and since I we have finished what we need, Angie and I will lend a hand to those that need it."

"Thanks Ash."

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Marilyn is present!"

"Ren is here pops."

"Amber is here as well father."

"I am here as well love, and we might need some help as well with a few of the kids." May says standing behind her three kids.

"Alright, as we finish with Dawn's half we will lend a hand."

"Thank you."

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Charles is here dad."

"Kyle is present, dad."

"Then I think we might have our hands full, by the time we get to my end as a few need help too." Zoey comments standing behind her two sons.

"Then we will divide and conquer. I'll help with one subject at a time, as will your mothers, if they need help with more than one, we will start with the weaker subjects first." Ash comments looking at Zoey

"Okay" the three girls reply.

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Juliet is here father."

"Sean is here as well and do you think we could talk when you have some free time?"

"Of course Sean, just catch me right before dinner time."

"Thanks dad."

"Appetizers are finished as well Ash, and I decided to try something new with a few of them so I hope everyone tries them." Iris replies before standing behind her two kids.

"Everything smells wonderful girls, I know our big eaters can't wait to dig in, so let's continue."

"Casten is present and is one step closer to becoming a Pokémon trainer!"

"That's nice Casten, always keep your dreams in mind just don't let them control who you are."

"I will remember that dad."

"Adam is here too dad."

"I am here as well Ash, and we both know we got what we needed to." Angie comments standing behind her two sons.

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Mai is here pops, Hiyah!"

"Stephan is here… ouch sis lighten up will you I want to be able to use my arm thank you very much."

"Sorry…"

"Your princess is here and the house is spotless." Salvia replies standing behind her two present kids that continue to punch and block one another.

"Alright then, let's continue."

…

After a moment of silence Serena taps her daughter on her shoulder gaining her attention.

"Summer is here father."

"Nice to hear from you sweetie now put your bookmark in, and you can finish your book later."

"But…"

"Summer…" Ash says a bit more sternly

"Yes father."

"Good, now I know you like to read, but family comes first especially at meal time, is that understood?"

"Yes daddy."

"Wonderful."

"I am here as well Ash, and the front and back yard are almost finished." Serena says standing behind her only present daughter.

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Matthew is here as requested father along with my brother as sister." He says holding both kids back from eating before everyone else does.

"Isaac is here and really hungry dad!"

"Catherine is also here and is more hungry than Isaac!"

"The side dishes are done and there's more than enough for everyone." Miette replies as she places dishes on the bench table before standing behind her three kids.

"Alright then, let's continue."

"Ritias, is here daddy"

"Ritios is also present pops"

"Sam is here father"

"Samantha is here too daddy!"

"And last but not least…" Ash comments while looking around for the last person in the family who is still around the house.

"Dad, mom is sitting on her window sill and refuses to come down and eat." Ritias comments

"Oh right, today is the day that your uncle gave his life to protect his home…" Ash replies looking up at Tia's window seeing her with her legs dangling and her attention directed towards the sky.

"Tia, you still need to eat something, you can't skip out on all your meals for the whole day. So come down here and have some lunch with your family."

Tia acknowledges a few moments later, closes her window and slides off the edge of her window sill from her room on the third floor.

"MOM! TIA!" Everyone shouts in shock, but yet Ash remained calm.

She lands on Snorlax who was sleeping on the edge of the house.

Seeing her land and slide out of the Pokémon's stomach allows everyone a breath of relief.

"Mom, why did you scare us like that?" Sam asks running up to his mother with his brother and two sisters.

Tia doesn't reply, walks past them, and takes a seat at the table and waits for everyone else to sit down.

"Kids, just allow your mother to be, she will be back to her cheerful self tomorrow."

"Alright dad…"

"So, now that everyone is present and accounted for, and the gym is..."

"Got room for one more dad?"

"Kyoya?"

"Kyoya! My darling baby boy!" Salvia says enveloping her first born in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm home mother… you can stop crushing… me know…" Kyoya replies trying to hug his mother back but can't because of the way his mother is.

"Non-sense, my baby boy is as strong as they come…"

"Mom… I can't breathe…" Kyoya manages to choke out.

"Oops!" she shouts releasing him.

After a few deep breaths he stands up and gives his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm home dad."

"Welcome home, son it's good to see you." Ash says pulling his first born in for a hug.

"Thanks dad, training for the Indigo plateau took more effort than I planned for."

"So I take it your almost ready for the competition next week?"

"Almost, just thought I'd come home for some of your home cooking."

"So what's your plan for after the competition?"

"Well, Amy and I are probably headed to Johto, that is when the rest of the family heads out as well."

"Still traveling with Amy, huh?"

"Yeah, her and Raichu get along much better than you and aunt Misty did."

"I resent that remark."

"Well it's true, when the two of us returned to Cerulean city for her gym match, after all was said and done she saw Amy playing with Raichu and commented on it."

"Still resent it."

Kyoya lets out a small chuckle before sensing the new tense atmosphere and decides to change the subject.

"So dad has everyone told you where they are going yet?"

"Serena, didn't Freddie and Lara just leave?" Ash asks after swallowing his bite of food and then looking up at Serena.

"Well Freddie and Lara left a few days ago to get a head start on Kanto."

"Yeah I thought I saw them in Viridian city just the other day, they were leaving to head through viridian forest."

"Did they have any problems?"

"Dunno, they were bickering about who was the one to blame for getting lost after leaving Pallet."

*sigh, "And here just before they left had said that they would be fine on their own, and that they had done it hundreds of times…"

"Hehe… yeah… well Viridian forest is a bit bigger so I can estimate you will hear something from them most likely by the months end."

"That is so long as they didn't leave their Pokégear here…" Ash says holding up said device.

"They forgot it again? That makes what ten times now?!"

"Thirty five, Kyoya. I've had to buy them both new ones at least 4 times the others they just misplaced."

*sigh, "So where is everyone one else going?"

"Well just about everyone able to go, is going and they have a boat ride to Kalos that leaves in a few days. Speaking of which, did Misty call today? She said William was supposed to be going as well."

"Not to my knowledge Ash, but I'll call her after lunch and make sure he is still going."

"Thank you Ana."

The rest of lunch is left in silence.

"Dad I hate to ask but where is Pikachu?" Kyoya asks looking up from his meal

"Oh right, you don't know. He is probably with one of his mates, if I remember dawn's Lopunny had a litter a few nights back and last I checked she was wanting some extra attention." Ash replied after swallowing his bite.

"Mates?"

"Yeah, Pikachu took Dawn's Lopunny, Salvia's Lopunny, May's Delcatty, and both Iris's and Angie's Emolga. While Lunaros got back with Artica, May's Glaceon, and had a litter. And Solaria, Anabel's Espeon, and Floatzel got together and had a litter. And lastly Akane called a few weeks back from where she was living with Lucario now and they just had another litter."

"So that's where she was, I was wondering why I wasn't ambushed when I got into town."

"Yep, but I'm pretty sure that she also said that she said those they would stop by and see everyone before the weeks end."

"That's sounds good, it will be wonderful to see her again. What of mistress and Light?"

"Still around and kicking, last I heard she was visiting Orre to check on Ami and her training."

"I can only hope that she has been keeping up with her training, I would hate to see Saria's… oops I mean mistress' mood upon returning is she didn't."

"Yeah, me too Kyoya… me too…"

Salvia decides to find out just what her son has been up to, since he failed to call or write any letters home, and is consumed with a multitude of questions. When she feels like he has suffered enough, she allows him a break.

"So Kyoya feel like lending a hand with the young ones course work? I want to see how much you have progressed not just mentally, but physically."

"Of course father, I'd be glad too."

After the table is cleared everyone pairs up and helps clean the dishes before heading off to complete what was being done before lunch. With Kyoya's help, those that needed help in their classwork were straightened out and Ash has his talk with Sean.

"So Kyoya, have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Not as much as I'd like, but I get some in now and again."

"Good, then it wouldn't be too much to ask for a little spar now would it?"

"Not at all dad but I warn you, I am not the same boy that left two years ago."

"Two? I thought it was three."

"Maybe it was… time flies when you're on an adventure."

"So it does…"

'_Ash!'_

"Ah Lunaros, care for a little spar?"

'_Of course, you know I'm always ready.'_

"Aww dad that's not fair! You don't even need to fight when you use him!"

"Who said I was allowing him to attack?"

"Well then I guess, ima have to bring out the big guns! Charizard, lend me your strength!" Kyoya says taking a Pokéball off his belt before shouting and tossing it.

"Wow, Charmander really has grown in the last few years hasn't he?"

"He's not the only one, Charizard no holding back in this one."

"[I'm Ready!]" Charizard roars

"Wait… what?!"

Kyoya reveals a black stone bracket on his right wrist. And Ash takes note of the metal chain around Charizard's neck.

"Lunaros, you have my permission to use normal moves if things get to hot. Nothing drastic like last time. I don't want have to put the family back into a hotel while the house is rebuilt… again."

'_Right…'_

"So dad, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall I'll let you have the first move…"

XXX

So this is part 1 of the sneak peak, now as you can see this next chapter revolves around the kids and will focus on the kids mainly. Lots of things have happened and a majority of it I have yet to disclose, you will see a lot of familiar faces and hear a lot of familiar names. With this spoiler I hope to shed a bit of light on things. Now there is going to be 'Book III' but that is not for quite some time as there is still a lot going on. If anyone would like to lend a hand in writing this, I am open for that and any ideas would be taken into account, but I will have the final say before posting as I will be the one to post. (with credit going to the one that helps.)

XXX

Character design credits will go here

XXX


End file.
